


On The Run (Part II)

by boo_thang



Series: Forever Young [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Dark Betty Cooper, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_thang/pseuds/boo_thang
Summary: "Okay! We are lost! Please tell me that we had a plan. We can't bear each other. We are all in a fight. Jughead hates Archie who hates Betty who hates Veronica who hates me. I hate Jesus who hates Reggie. Emma hates Cheryl who hates Callie who hates Veronica. Brandon hates Archie who hates Jughead. Kevin, you are the only one okay here. Also! Betty is fucking pregnant! We can't let her alone, pregnant in the nature." Mariana said."We have to find a way to reunite with the rest of the group. At least we have our stuff for camping. The most important is... to keep Betty safe. She's pregnant." Jughead said.They all heard a fire gun. "I don't feel this." Emma said.It will be a hard trip for Jughead, Betty, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, Reggie, Kevin, Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Emma. Brazil had a lot of surprises for them.





	On The Run (Part II)

**Chapter One: Made In Brazil**

            After one week being married, Betty and Jughead were ready to spend their honeymoon to Brazil. They wanted to visit the Amazon. They were waiting for their flight at the airport. Jughead was kissing his wife passionately. He was so in love, it felt like they were alone. He kissed her on the neck, but after he realized they weren't alone. Betty cuddled her husband. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

''Jughead! Betty!'' They turned around and saw Emma, Mariana, Callie, Jesus and Brandon coming. ''Do you really think we will let you go without us to this trip?'' Mariana said.

''Yes. It calls a honeymoon. We are supposed to be alone. No kids.'' Jughead replied with frustration. Betty put a hand on his leg to calm him down. ''Why are you coming?''

''We wanted to see the Amazon. I brought my camera. The pictures will be sick.'' Callie said. ''Jude wanted to come, but he was uncomfortable to come during your honeymoon. But he wished you a nice trip.''

''I have to call Jude to thanks him for having respect for us. We wanted to have sex and wild sex. Everywhere.'' Jughead said.

''Why do you think I came for? Betty in wild nature.'' Jesus said. Emma slapped him the arm.

''She's pregnant. How the baby is doing?'' Emma asked.

''He's fine. It's my other baby that I'm more worried about. Juggie, it will be fine.'' Betty said.

''The rest of the gang are here.'' Mariana screamed.

''There's more?'' Jughead said. Archie, Reggie, Kevin, Veronica and Cheryl arrived. Mariana jumped into Archie's arms. Jughead was disgusted. Archie kissed her and saw Betty looking at them. He hoped to make Betty jealous. No success. ''No! You are not coming with us. All of you! It's a honeymoon. HONEYMOON! I'm supposed to be alone with my wife, I'm not supposed to babysit all of you. I'm expecting a baby, but I don't want babies before the real one is born!'' They all looked at Jughead.

It was time for them to load the plane. Jughead was very mad, Betty gave him a kiss. She whispered. ''We have twelve hours of flight. Maybe we could find a place to... you know. When everyone will be sleeping.'' Jughead calmed himself. He grabbed Betty's ass, she liked it. Archie saw them. He was jealous and kissed Mariana on the neck.

Jughead turned around and he saw him. ''Let my little sis alone! Mariana come with us. You are sitting with us.''

''Juggie?'' Betty said. ''You want to babysit Mariana? Twelve hours of flight... you know.''

Jughead was trying to change the seats on the plane. He placed Archie, Kevin and Jesus together. Veronica, Callie and Emma, together. Mariana, Brandon and Cheryl, together. And Reggie was with Betty and Jughead. ''Okay. Now, everyone is fine. Nobody is switching.''

''Why are you doing this? You are not the boss here!'' Mariana said unhappy.

''Hell yes! You destroyed my honeymoon, so nobody is having a honeymoon. I make the decisions now! Betty is the boss's wife, so nobody mess with her. Have a nice flight!'' Jughead said louder so everyone could hear it.

Betty was between Jughead and Reggie. She slept on Jughead's shoulder while he was watching a movie. Betty switched and slept on Reggie's shoulder. Reggie was sleeping too. Jughead tried to have his wife back, but no success. The flight brought them lunches. Betty woke up on Reggie's shoulder. ''Oh! I'm sorry Reggie, I didn't mean to...''

''It's fine. I liked you so it's fine. Do you want something in my lunch.'' Reggie said while he was looking Betty with love. Betty smiled at him and they started sharing their lunches. Jughead wasn't happy.

The flight attendant proposed a drink to Reggie and Betty. ''Want a glass of champagne for you and your wife?''

''She's not my wife and she's pregnant, she can't drink.'' Reggie said.

''Congratulation! For your baby!'' She said.

''I'm not the father.'' Reggie said.

''I'm the father and the husband.'' Jughead said while he took Betty's hand. He whispered to Betty's ear. ''Could you be in love with your husband? Cheating after a week of marriage, bad idea.''

When they arrived to Brazil, they joined the organized group. They started walking to the Amazon rainforest. Jughead was taking care of Betty, he was carrying all their camping stuff. Mariana was in high heels. She had difficulties to follow the group. ''Slow down Guys!'' She had a suitcase in roulette, she wasn't able to carry on. Archie took care of it. ''Thanks Bae. Oh! God my feet hurts!''

''Are you wearing Louboutin?'' Emma asked. ''We are in nature. What's going on with you?''

''I thought it will be like a beach vacation. Not camping!'' Mariana said.

When they arrived to the camping place, Jughead made his tent. He placed everything on it. He made sure if everything was safe for a pregnant woman. He was stressful. The first night was rough. The gang was around a fire camp, they went a little too far from the rest of the group. Archie started playing guitar, Callie joined him. Brandon and Mariana started singing «Stereo Hearts». Jughead did the rap part with Reggie. They had fun, until Jughead kissed Betty and Archie made a scene about it. ''Hey Guys, maybe you shouldn't kiss in front of us.''

''I'm sorry if we disturbed you during our honeymoon.'' Jughead said with a lot of anger.

He took Betty's hand and went to their tent. ''I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?'' Mariana asked. Everyone looked at her and they pointed the nature. ''Are you kidding? I won't do my stuff in nature. I hate this trip!'' Mariana was trying to find the perfect place to do her «stuff». She realized the rest of the group went away. They let them alone. Mariana ran to her friends. ''Guys!'' Mariana started to panic. ''The group is gone. They abandoned us.''

''What are you talking about?'' Archie asked. Mariana looked at him, she was worried. The gang followed her. They saw what she was talking about. ''Oh crap! We should inform Betty and Jughead.''

Jughead was kissing Betty's stomach. ''Okay Baby Daddy, I think it's time to sleep. Turn off the light.'' Jughead did what she asked. They were about to fall asleep, but Reggie woke them up.

''Guys! The rest of the group, they left. They are gone. We are all by ourselves.'' Reggie explained to them. Betty looked at Jughead so worried. ''We thought that we should make a plan. Find a way to go back to the city.'' Jughead nodded.

They went around the fire, Callie and Veronica started fighting. ''I can't believe you came. You are literally the worst. You always think about yourself.'' Callie said.

''I just said it wasn't my fault. I didn't choose to be here. I thought it was a better idea to stay with the group. But you all agreed to go a little further. It was Stupid Mariana's plan!'' Veronica said.

''Don't ever insult my sister like that!'' Callie yelled. She slapped Veronica and pushed her on the ground. Cheryl pushed Callie away from Veronica. Cheryl grabbed Callie's neck and tried to choke her. Reggie and Archie separated them. ''Fine! Maybe Mariana had a stupid idea, but what we can do about it?'' Callie asked.

''Maybe we should grab our stuff and started walking. We can't stay here forever. Jesus, help me for the tent.'' Emma said. Everyone packed their stuffs.

Betty tried to pack something. She wasn't able to do it. ''Wait!'' Reggie came to help her. ''Let me do this.'' Betty smiled at him. She thanked him, she saw Jughead looking at them. He was jealous. They started walking. ''So, MILF, are you feeling okay? I know it's not the honeymoon you were expecting.'' Reggie asked to Betty.

''My honeymoon was ruined since you all came to the airport.'' Betty said. Jughead joined them. He held Betty's hand. He was protective over his wife. Although, he was with his baby sister Mariana. Archie was grabbing Mariana's ass.

''Hey! Don't touch my sister like that!'' Jughead grabbed Mariana by the shoulder. ''He's not good for you, I do not approve this relationship.''

''Maybe I didn't approve your relationship with Betty?'' Mariana said. Jughead looked at her confused. ''Yeah I know, I approved your relationship. But you are not my father you can't tell me what to do.''

''No, I'm worst. I'm your big brother. Jesus! Tell Mariana, she can't date Archie.'' Jughead said so mad.

''He's right Mariana, Archie is a pain in the ass." Jesus said.

"She's a grown woman. I think she can take the decision by herself." Archie said to confront Jughead.

They all heard a scream. It was a woman. "What was that?" Betty asked.


End file.
